


A Much-Needed Pregnancy Talk

by GoldenS0422



Series: The Horribly-Titled Adventures of Padmé Alphadala, Betakin Skywalker, and Omega-Wan Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Anakin Skywalker, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin is a beta but he's basically an alpha all things considered, maybe just a bit im not sure, this is rated mature but i guess it could be teen???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: With luck on Padmé Amidala's side meaning she can spend time with her boys, she calls her beta and her omega to talk about a topic brewing in her mind.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Horribly-Titled Adventures of Padmé Alphadala, Betakin Skywalker, and Omega-Wan Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010055
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	A Much-Needed Pregnancy Talk

Anakin was sat in his quarters. There wasn’t exactly much he could do today as there weren’t any missions he would have to take part in. It wasn’t that he hated not having missions though as he enjoyed the rest. His next mission would come up in roughly three days, and he wouldn’t be able to visit Padmé as she was busy from today to the following ones. Really, all he could do was watch holofilms, and the Jedi did not nearly have enough stock of at least half-decent films which Anakin hated with a passion. Still, he would have to deal with it, and so would Obi-Wan, the man whom he was destined to be with in the quarters.

“Any interesting holofilms, Master?”, Anakin asked.

“Nope,” Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. “Unless you want to watch _How I Fell in Love with a Gungan_ again.”

“Oh, please,” he groaned. “That film sucked.”

“I know, I know,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, but he then turned once he heard his holocomm ringing. “But, maybe this one does.”

He answered the call.

_ANAKIN: Padmé!_

_PADME: Ani, hello!_

_ANAKIN: Hey, angel, how are you doing?_

_PADME: I’m fine, I’m fine. Is Obi-Wan with you?_

_ANAKIN: Of course, he’s right here. What is it? The rutting again?_

_PADME: No, no, no, but still, I see you as lucky that you don’t rut._

_ANAKIN: I do! It’s just that…I usually don’t!_

_OBI-WAN: Hello, dear alpha._

_PADME: Hey, Obi!_

_OBI-WAN: He-hey, so…is there anything of the problem? Anything you want to tell us?_

_PADME: Well, there is not really much of a problem, but I do have something nice you two might want to hear._

_OBI-WAN and ANAKIN: What is it?_

_PADME: The meetings I have for tomorrow are all cancelled, so I’ll be staying at home tomorrow if you two want to come over._

_ANAKIN: Wait, really?_

_PADME: Yes, Chancellor Palpatine says he has some…matters to attend to, whatever that means._

_ANAKIN: Great!_

_PADME: You and Obi aren’t busy tomorrow, right?_

_ANAKIN: We aren’t._

_PADME: Could you two show up tomorrow?_

_ANAKIN: Of course, we will._

_PADME: Great, I’ll see you two then._

_ANAKIN: Bye._

_OBI-WAN: Bye._

_PADME: Bye._

The call ended.

Anakin hummed, “I wonder what she wants to talk about. Judging by how she sounds, she wants to talk about something.”

His former master raised an eyebrow, “And, why should I believe your statements?”

“Because I have known Padmé for longer,” Anakin replied primly. “In fact, things were rather awkward between the two of us as we fell in love as an alpha and indomitable beta. _You_ came later, old man.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I suppose I should trust your word then.”

“Now that I think about it, what are the odds of us being a…triad? I’ve heard there aren’t many betas in the galaxy, and to make matters even worse, one beta is different from another. For example, I don’t even know if I could impregnate you!”

“Oh, well, you’re not gonna know for a while,” Obi-Wan quipped, not bothering to answer the question Anakin asked. “Either way, we should visit Padmé tomorrow.”

“Yes, yes, well, let’s hope this one’s interesting.”

____________________

It was the following day. Anakin and Obi-Wan went together to visit their alpha in her lavish apartment. It was roughly 11 in the morning when they went there, so it was likely they would also be spending lunch there as well. Hopefully, Padmé would cook personally for them, her meals were always great (not that they had something against C3PO’s cooking skills). After getting off the speeder, they went over to the elevator and had to wait a bit as there were a good amount of people using it. Sooner or later, they found themselves right in front of the door to Padmé’s apartment.

Anakin buzzed the door.

She opened it, “Ani, Obi.”

“Padmé,” her boys replied before the two shared a small hug.

“Well, can…we come in?”, Anakin asked.

“Of course,” she nodded. “Come on in.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on the couch next to each other while Padmé got them two cups of coffee, one for each. They drank up, and when Anakin and Obi-Wan finished drinking, Padmé started up the conversation.

“So, I think I should probably say what I want to talk about,” she murmured.

“What is it?”, Anakin asked.

“So, I want to talk about…pregnancy.”

“Look, angel, as much as I would support you always, I don’t think now is the best time to go after a baby,” he replied. “After all, there is a war and all going on.”

“No, no, no,” Padmé shook her head. “I’m not planning on that.”

Obi-Wan spoke up, “Well, if that’s the case, what do you want to talk about with pregnancy?”

“I mean, I…want to talk about…which one of us is getting pregnant.”

“What do you mean?”, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“So, you know how I’m the alpha here and all?”

“Yes.”

“And, you know how I tend to be part-man when we three have sex?”

“Yes.”

“But, even with that, I am still a woman, and biologically speaking, I might still be able to get pregnant,” Padmé pointed out. “I was just wondering which of the two of us would get pregnant should that be the case.”

“And, exactly what do I have to do with this conversation?”, Anakin interrupted.

She shrugged, “Nothing much as, as a male beta, you are kind of not in the conversation, but of course, Ani, your opinion is valued.”

Indeed, there were a few times that Anakin seemed a bit left out. He didn’t rut nearly as much as Padmé or experience heat at all unlike Obi-Wan, only actually rutting three times in the span of three years though Anakin supposed he was partly lucky as there are barely any betas who would rut. For a while, Padmé and Obi-Wan had mating bites whereas Anakin would automatically leave himself out under the impression that such wasn’t possible for him, but that was until Padmé tried it, and it actually worked. Despite all that, at least he could brag about being with Padmé for longer.

Speaking of being with Padmé, being with Padmé without Obi-Wan was…somewhat difficult. Sex was difficult as Padmé preferred being in charge, and while some betas were willing to be dominated, he wasn’t. He was an indomitable beta, and that bothered the two for a while. Luckily enough, they eventually found that Obi-Wan was their third man, and as one would expect, he was more than willing to submit.

“Now that I think about it,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “You’re right. Which one of us would get pregnant?”

“Biologically speaking, Padmé should,” Anakin pointed out. “ _Mythically_ or _magically_ speaking, you should, Master. This is what I hate about science and magic or mythology, they _clash a lot!_ ”

“I know, Ani, I know. I hate it, too,” Padmé agreed. “I’m not sure though.”

“But, remember, Padmé, how you’re basically part-man during sex?”

“Yes, I…said that earlier.”

“Yes, yes,” he nodded repeatedly. “But, if people can only conceive during sex, and men biologically shouldn’t get pregnant, you can’t get pregnant if I am correct.”

“Still,” she bit her lip. “It might be best if we consider that a possibility. Obi can get pregnant, and I feel like it would be best if we consider me getting pregnant as well.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan slowly nodded. “I think Padmé has a point here, beta dearest, we should at least consider _her_ getting pregnant as well.”

“I don’t know,” Anakin shrugged. “I am considering so many things in our relationship right now. For example, I am thinking of how I might feel when I find out that my supposed baby is made up of Padmé and you and not one single bit of me.”

“Ani,” Padmé sighed. “No matter who are the biological parents, I’m sure that if we do have a baby, they’ll still love you no matter what.”

“Fine, but I do have one condition on that matter.”

“What is it?”

“You better not introduce me to the baby as _Uncle Ani_ or _Uncle Anakin_ or anything like that. Sure, you can introduce me as _Dad Anakin_ or _Dadakin_ , but I will not and will never settle for unclehood for our baby should we have one. I want to be recognized as a parent, not only in the home but also officially. I want custody over the child, no matter if I am the biological parent or not,” Anakin spoke with finality.

“You are going to get all of that, Ani,” Padmé replied calmly. “We weren’t planning on taking away any of those rights from you.”

Obi-Wan smirked, “If Anakin is to be called Dadakin, you might as well introduce me to them as Dadiwan or something like that.”

“In all seriousness, that doesn’t actually sound so bad,” Padmé agreed. “It sounds nice.”

“Well, if that’s the case, Padmé should have a nickname of her own.”

“Not really,” she shook her head. “They wouldn’t have a second mom, so I don’t need one.”

“Still, angel, I feel like you should,” Anakin said. “Mommydala, perhaps? Mamadala? Mamé?”

Padmé pursed her lips, “Well, Mamadala does sound quite nice.”

Obi-Wan laughed before nodding, “Yes, it does sound quite nice, but anyway…”

“Hm?”

“About the whole biological parents issue, what if- what if it were both of you who impregnated me?”

“What?!”, they both shrieked before Anakin continued. “H-how are…we supposed to do that?!”

“I think, Ani, what Obi-Wan here means is that _both_ of us should release inside of him, and thus, if we have a baby, they would supposedly be made up of all three of us,” Padmé replied calmly. “Is that what you mean, Obi?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan confirmed. “That’s…what I mean.”

Anakin scoffed, “Is that even possible?”

“Scientifically? No. Mythically? Magically? Possibly,” Obi-Wan quipped. “It wouldn’t hurt giving it a try the next time I’m fertile.”

“You mean the next time a certain war that is taking over the galaxy is over.”

“Right, right, yes, but either way, I believe it might be a good idea.”

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other before shrugging, “Eh, I guess it is.”

“Well, Ani, Obi, since you two are here already, what do you say we make something useful of the time we have?”

Anakin nodded and smirked, “That sounds like a good idea.”

The two then slowly turned to Obi-Wan.


End file.
